Shorty's and crappy coffee
by Disagio
Summary: A Wayhaught fan fiction, how they met. Comments, and suggestions make my day!
1. Shorty's and Crappy coffee

Shorty's and Crappy Coffee (Part One)

Waverly walked down the police station hall to deliver lunch to Sheriff Nedley, as per usual he ordered a "Not so shorty's" burger, a chocolate shake and a giant fry. As she passed the black badge division and entered the Purgatory police office she notice a new officer with long red hair and a coffee with her feet on her desk reading a comic book. Though Waverly couldn't see the person she knew it was a girl from the curves of her body.

"Waverly!" said sheriff Nedley, breaking waverly's stare. "Did you get the order right this time?"

Nedley gestured for Waverly to come into his office, which was not the cleanest or the freshest due to the fact the sheriff spent most his time sorting police files in here. Waverly handed Sheriff Nedley his lunch.

"A not so Shorty's, a chocolate shake and a giant fry, right?" said Waverly distractedly, still thinking about the girl behind the comic book.

"Perfect." Nedley replied, opening the paper sack of food. "I see you've seen Officer Haught?" Waverly turned to look at Nedley whose face was now covered in mayonnaise. _Haught?_ thought Waverly, _what an interesting name_. "Yeah, I just deputised her a few days ago, she passed the physical and mental test with flying colors," said Nedley. " a real eye catcher if you ask me."

Just as Waverly was about to leave Nedley stopped her at the door. "Now hold on a moment Ms. Earp," Nedley stood up and walked over to the open office, "Officer Haught, would you come into my office for a moment?" Haught jumped to her feed dropping the comic she was reading on the floor.

"Yes sir!" she yelled darting into the sheriff's office. "Sir I'm sorry if I did anything wrong, I was just taking a little nap, you know this place don't get many calls, I'm sor-" Nedley put his hand up to stop her.

"You have done nothing wrong, I just wanted you to meet Waverly Earp, little sister of the law famous Wynonna Earp." Waverly haved to Haught.

"Hey." waverly stood from the couch she sat on. As Waverly walked towards Haught, the deputy noticed she was staring at Waverly. _Wow_ thought Haught _she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!_

"Uh… hey," said Haught. Her felt her cheeks warming . Waverly smiled in acknowledgement, and Haught felt all warm and tingly. Waverly's smile went to her eye's in excitement.

The two girls shook hands, then Waverly turned to Nedley. "Well, I should get back to Shortys, Gus gets mad when I miss a shift." She turned back to Officer Haught. "Maybe you should come by sometime." Waverly winked at Haught. Waverly was playing it cool on the outside, inside her heart was about to explode. When she walked out of the building, she ran the past few minutes in her head. She had seen a girl, thought she was cute, questioned her sexuallity, and flirted. _Holy shit! Do I like this Officer Haught?_ Waverly was astonished by her finding. Not knowing what to do about her current on and off boyfriend Champ Hardy, she completely avoided him at shorty's. As the day passed by there was still no sign of the new deputy. As Waverley was cleaning up for the long evening shift ahead, she heard the door creak (as it does when someone walks in).

"Sorry we're closed till three, come back in half an hour." Waverly didn't even bother to look up, focusing on the glass she was shining. "Not even for company?" Waverly recognised the voice, it was the deputies. She almost dropped the glass.

"Officer Haught!" waverly tried to keep her composure. "I didn't know it was you." waverley set down the glass on the bar.

"Clearly I don't know the hours around here." said Haught. Both of them laughed at the comment.

Officer Haught sat down at the bar in front of Waverly. As Wavelry picked up the glass, Haught looked Waverly up and down. _Damn this Earp girl is quite the spectacle, and that shirt of her is criminally short,_ Thought Haught. Still staring at Waverly, the Deputy had a large grin on her face. Being around Waverly gave her a sort of confidence that she had never experienced before.

"You look happy," said Waverly snapping Haught out of her stare. "You got a date next or something?"

"What… Oh no I'm Just happy to be here." _With you, seeing you makes me happy._ She wanted to, but didn't finish the comment. "Can I get a drink or do I have to wait." Haught pointed to a Bud Light can sitting in a mini fridge below the bar.

"Oh! Yeah sure." Waverly grabbed the beer. "For special customers only, of course." She tipped her head and handed Haught the beer.

"At least the beer is good around here," Said Haught taking a large gulp. The coolness was refreshing but made her throat tingle. "The coffee is trash at the station."

 _Now's my chance!_ Thought Waverly. She took a deep breath in, her knuckles white from nervously clutching the counter. "I could take you to a good coffee place across the street before my shift tomorrow, but please tell me your first name, unless it's classified of course."

Haught was so surprised buy the offer she almost choked on the last of her beer. Swallowing the beer she said "It would be my pleasure, and it's Nicole, Haught does sound a little weird doesn't it," she chuckled at her own joke, Waverly found that cute. "How does 11 sound? That's my lunch break." Nicole got up and tipped her hat to Waverly. "It's a date." Waverly watched Nicole walk up the single stair and out the door.

The Moment Nicole left, Waverly called her older sister Wynonna. "Wynonna, the most amazing thing just happened to me. I met this girl at the police station, and she was so pretty! And she came to Shorty's to see me and talk and then she said the coffee sucked at the station, and the-"

"Waverly, slow down," Wynonna's voice was a soothing sound for Waverly. "So let me get this straight, you met a girl, you like her, and you asked her on a date and she said yes. Is that all?"

"I was wondering if you were gonna come for my birthday?" Waverly loved her sister, but sadly Wynonna ran from purgatory. The only time Waverly saw Wynonna was when she came out for her birthday.

"Baby girl, I'm about a day away from purgatory," Wynonna wasn't lying, but Waverly wanted to see her sooner.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, but I want you to meet Nicole."

"I will. Love you." Before Waverly could answer the phone started beeping. _I never get to say goodbye_ thought Waverly. Her relationship with her sister is complicated, but Wynonna still loves her unconditionally.

 _Now for an outfit, tomorrow gonna be an interesting day._


	2. A surprise date

Part Two

The next day around nine in the morning, Waverly frantically tried to find an outfit to wear to their date. though Nicole thought they were going to a coffee shop, Waverly had come up with something even better, she was going to take nicole to a spot were her and her sister Wynonna went after their father was carried away and killed by the Revenants. she decided a picnic would be a great first date for the two, she made peanut butter and jellies and chocolate covered strawberries and chilled a bottle of wine. Nicole on the other hand only had one outfit in her wardrobe, a tight fitting black shirt and a pair of blue jeans, perfect for a first date to a coffee shop. Waverly was searching for hours before she decided to go with a black lace top and jean shorts that were mischievously short.

As 11:00 rolled around, Waverly was at Shorty's thinking about all the ways the date could go. Nicole could find out about Champ, Waverly could say something wrong, or it could go perfectly. Tapping her foot on the floor she waited patiently for Nicole. A few minutes later Nicole walked through the door with an eye to eye grin across her face, she felt the same way she did the day before, confident and happy. She saw Waverly across the room waiting at a table alone, the bar empty.

"Delivery for Waverly Earp?" Nicole walked down the step and towards the Waverly.

"Hey!" said Waverly standing from her seat. "For a second I didn't think you were gonna come." Waverly looked down in embarrassment. Nicole lifted her chin.

"Don't think I wouldn't be here." Nicole traced Waverly's arm down to her hand. "It is our first date after all." there was a silence between them. They looked into eachothers eyes. Nicole was the first to break off. "So where are we going miss Earp." A wide grin spread across Waverly's face. "That is for me to know and you to find out."

The two climbed into Waverly's VW bug and drove down the highway away from the center of town. After about 10 minutes of driving and storytelling Nicole noticed there was no coffee shop in sight. "So would now be a good time to tell where were really going?" For a split second Waverly looked at Nicole with eyes of excitement and ambition. "Somewhere I go when I want to be at peace."

This small description sparked Nicole's interest. _I don't know much about this Earp, but wherever we go I know it'll be great._ Nicole continued to ask Waverly questions about her childhood until Waverly turned down a dirt road leading to a field of daisies. The sun was right over the field shining a perfect noon light. Waverly drove up to the edge of the field and hopped out of the car. Nicole opened the car door and followed Waverly to the middle of the field.

"Help me will you?" Waverley lifted up a blanket as Nicole jogged up to Waverly taking the blanket. After Nicole layed out the , Waverly set down the basket she was holding. It looked like the basket was made by a child, it was poorly woven and some of the strands were coming loose. Nicole only noticed this, but was excited about what the basked held. Waverly pulled out two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a bottle of red wine and chocolate covered strawberries and set them down on the blanket. Nicole's face lit up when she saw the strawberries, flashing her famous dimples.

"Strawberries! oh my god Waverly, these are my favorite!" exclaimed Nicole. _Yes!_ thought Waverly, she had brought something that they both enjoy, and by Nicole's expression when they pulled up to the field she loved the scenery too. Waverly thought the view was incredible, they could see a little bit of the lake next to a tree house that Waverly and Wynonna had built before Wynonna left. Looking at the tree house brought a feeling of sadness to Wavely's stomach, not nearly enough to overcome the joy, and confidence she had when she was around Nicole, but she acknowledged the feeling.

the two sat there in silence, eating the food for a while. After a few minutes of that Waverly downed the rest of her wine, stood up from the unevenness of the daisies and grass and grabbed Nicole's hand.

"Come, I want to show you something." Waverly pulled Nicole up and lead her to the base of a lone tree near the water. Nicole looked up and saw the tree house, it was old and tattered, but looked like it had a stable foundation. Waverly let go of Nicole to climb the rope ladder up to the tree house. Nicole walked up to the ladder, questioning it's durability. she looked up at Waverly who was poking her head out of the entrance. "Come on, it'll be fine." Nicole hesitantly put her foot on the ladder, pushing the rest of her body to the next rung. As Nicole pulled herself into the tree house waverly took her hand helping pull her. When Nicole was all the way into the tree house she noticed a projector screen on the far wall and Waverly setting up a beanbag chair for them to sit on.

"Waverly, we still have to go back to work," Nicole looked down at her watch. "In like 30 minutes." Nicole looked back at Waverly who had finished setting up and was sitting on the chair. Waverly gestured for her to sit next to her. "Don't worry about work, I persuaded nedley to let you stay with me and I traded my shift for the one tonight."

A smile spread across Nicole's face making her cheeks bright red. She walked across the floor stepping over dozens of paper cranes. She sat down next to Waverly. Nicole grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl waverly was holding, and put it all into her mouth. Waverly started the movie with a shaky hand. She had chosen the movie Titanic, it was her favorite movie, it was the last movie the Earps had watched as a family, before their father died. Nicole also loved the Titanic, she was mainly fascinated about the event itself and not the love story, but she still loved the movie. Nicole grabbed another handful of popcorn, she dropped a piece on the seat next to waverly's hand. She went to grab the piece of popcorn when Waverly grabbed it with lightning speed. Waverly looked at nicole with a smirk on her face. They both giggled a little. Waverly felt Nicole's arm rubbing against her own. It felt so natural for Waverly, to be next to Nicole. Nicole was so warm, she made Waverly feel loved and wanted, even if she had only known Nicole for a few days. Looking into Nicole's eyes Waverly felt an overwhelming confidence when she looked into Nicole's eyes, confident enough to slid her hand over to Nicole's and hold it. The moment their hands touched, the two girls both felt relieved that someone made a move. another smile spread across Nicole's face. As she moved in to kiss Waverly, they were interrupted by the sound of laughter coming from below them. Waverly backed out of the kiss, leaving Nicole red in the face, embarrassed.


	3. A double date

Waverly walked over to the window and pulled apart the curtains. She saw two figures running into the lake holding hands. A girl with a full head of dark hair, jumped into water fully clothed, followed by a man with a beard who thought to undress to his underwear before diving in behind the girl. When the girl came up from the water she was picked up by the man and spun. Waverly looked back at Nicole who had gotten up from her spot on the beanbag chair. Nicole walked over to Waverly and put her hand around her waist, pulling her closer as she looked out the window. Waverly looked back at Nicole.

"We should join them." Waverly said, part of her plan was to swim in the first place so this would be the perfect opportunity. "I know this was a surprise, so I brought you a swimsuit." she walked over to a bag she had brought up to the tree house. She pulled out two swimsuits, and brought them to Nicole. She held the first one up to Nicole's torso, it was a one piece with a low neck and cutout sides. Nicole felt another wave of red wash over her face as Waverly looked her up and down with eager eyes. Waverly put down the first outfit, and held up a two piece to Nicole. Her eyes widened when she saw the swimsuit against Nicole's body. Even when she was fully clothed she could see how hot the swimsuit would look on Nicole.

Seeing Waverly's smile made Nicole shiver with excitement. She bit her lip, looking waverly up and down.

"Thins one." Said Waverly, her smile growing. Waverly handed Nicole the second swimsuit, then began to take off her top. Nicole whipped her head around, averting her eyes from Waverly's almost bare torso. Trying with all her might not to turn back around Nicole started to undress. As she took off her shirt, Waverly couldn't help but notice the scars on Nicole's back. Waverly had her swimsuit on under her clothes, so there was no need to turn from Nicole. The top to Nicole swimsuit had a ties strap. Waverly stood closer to Nicole taking the straps from her hands and tying it in a bow. Nicole turned around to face waverly, the swimsuit top showing an eye catching amount of skin. Nicole stared at Waverly's almost bare torso, her well defined muscles tightening and releasing to the tempo of her breath. Waverly broke Nicole's stare by grabbing her hand.

"Shall we go?" Nicole followed Waverly down the ladder and towards the edge of the water. They held hands while walking down to the lake. Nicole was worried that she had sweaty palms, while Waverly was wondering who was in the water. The girl swimming with her (more than) friend noticed Waverly and Nicole walking towards them. "Hold on baby," said the girl trying to get her eyes to focus on the pair walking. When they did she noticed who it was. "Waverly?" she said loud enough for Waverly to hear her. "Waverly," the girl started towards the pair holding hands. "Waves is that you?" Waverly saw that the girl was her sister, Wynonna. Waverly let go of Nicole's hand and ran towards Wynonna. "Wynonna!" the two girls met, Waverly almost tackling Wynonna with a hug. When she finally let go, she punched her sister in the arm harder than intended. Waverly was a mad that her sister lied to her about being away, but what's new. With a frown on her face waverly took another step away from Wynonna.

"Baby girl," Wynonna matched Waverly by taking a step closer. "I just got here I swear, like a few hours ago." Wynonna put her hands on her sister's shoulders. Waverly hit Wynonna with another hug.

"I don't care. I just want you to stay this time." Waverly knew it was a lot to ask, but that's really all she wanted. Wynonna embraced her sister squeezing her tight, not wanting to let go. The two were interrupted when Wynonna realized Nicole standing behind Waverly. Wynonna pushed away from Waverly, then whispered in her ear, " I'm assuming this is that Nicole you wanted me to meet?" Waverly spun around to look at Nicole, who was standing there trying to cover herself the best she could without looking awkward. Waverly jogged over to Nicole, grabbing her hand. She lead her over to her sister. Nicole ran her hand through her hair. _We have been on one date, not even! And I'm meeting her sister?_ Thought Nicole, but kept a cool face as she stuck her hand out to meet Wynonna's.

"Hello, uh, Wynonna?" Wynonna nodded her head. "My name is Nicole Haught." Wynonna couldn't help but chuckle at the last name. Nicole let go of her hand and wrapped it around Waverly's waist. Waverly gave Wynonna the evil eye, as to say "be nice."

Wynonna raised an eyebrow as she looked over Nicole. "Well Haughtstuff?" she raised her arms in the air "you gonna show my sister a good time, or are you just gonna stand there till your feet sink into the sand?"

Waverly chuckled at Wynonna's nickname for Nicole. Her smile bringing joy to both Wynonna and Nicole. As the trio walked to the edge of the water Wynonna yelled for her friend to come over. The man slowly walked out of the water looking each girl up and down, as if to study each noticeable feature. The man had was toned and well defined physically, but also a little mysterious. When he came within reach Wynonna grabbed his hand and introduced him to Waverly and Nicole.

"Waverly, Ms. Haught," she leaned towards Nicole winking. "This is John Henry, also \known as Doc Holliday, best friend of Wyatt Earp." Waverly raised an eyebrow, inspecting this Doc Holliday.

"Hello girls," Doc took off his hat and bowed towards Waverly and Nicole. "From my understanding, you are Wynonna's little sister," he said pointing Waverly, then he pointed to Nicole. "And you must be the partner of this gem." he pointed back at Waverly. Nicole blushed, she looked down to hide the bright red of her cheeks. Waverly took Nicole's hand from behind her. She lead Nicole into the water were they splashed each other and had a handstand contest (Nicole won).

The day went on like this until the sun was about to set. The four of them sat on a blanket watching the sun set, covering the sky with a pink, blue and yellow mixture of colors. After watching the sun set Wynonna and doc packed up and went to a hotel at the edge of Purgatory. Waverly and Nicole decided to stay a little while longer. While they talked and told stories, Waverly was mentally preparing to go in for a kiss. After Nicole finished talking about her time in New York, Waverly took her hand. A nervous smile spread across Nicole's face. As their lips touched, Nicole was entranced by the taste of Waverly's cherry chap-stick. The rest of the night was a blur.


	4. Interrogation

Nicole opened her eyes to a bright light, shining through curtains she didn't recognize. Thought she was barely awake she noticed she was in a bed she didn't recognize either. She sat up looking around the room, she saw posters of puppies and kittens, flower wallpaper, and an antique bookshelf. Looking at the bed she was seated in she noticed a note lying next to her. She picked it up feeling the smooth paper under her fingers. _Hey Nicole, It's Waverly. If I'm not in the room when you wake up just come downstairs, I thought maybe we could have breakfast._ The note was short, but at the end there was a lipstick mark in the shape of a kiss. Nicole put the note down and slid out of bed and towards her bag she noticed on the floor, neatly placed next to her shoes. As she opened the bag she noticed all her clothes here in there. _I'm wearing Waverly's shirt!_ She thought, maybe she put it on before she went to sleep. The night before was a blur, the last thing she remembered was kissing Waverly on the field in the evening. Smiling at the memory, she stood up, leaving her clothes in the bag, and took the note down stairs.

Walking down the stairs Nicole heard Waverly grunt in pain and she jump the last four step and darted to the kitchen. She saw Waverly holding her own hand and swearing under her breath. Nicole stepped closer to Waverly, taking her hand and frantically looking around the kitchen for a towel. She saw a damp cloth resting on the faucet of a sink, she grabbed it and wrapped Waverly's hand to stop the bleeding. Nicole was so focused on tending to Waverly, she didn't notice that the girl she was tending to was laughing hysterically.

"Nicole, it's okay. It's a tiny cut, I'm not gonna die." Waverly stood on her tippy toes to kiss the taller girl. The two stayed there for a while, lips locked neither wanting to move. Waverly explored the surface of Nicole's mouth with her tongue. Knowing they were alone for the day, Waverly decided to break away, saving the pleasure for later.

Nicole sat down at the table, that Waverly had set. As Waverly brought the last of the food to the table she noticed Nicole waiting patiently, but clearly wanting to eat. Waverly washed her hands and sat down at the table gesturing for Nicole to eat. The two sat in silence, enjoying the breakfast that was now almost gone. Waverly didn't eat much, she sat there watching as an adorable deputy filled her stomach, thanking Waverly constantly for the food. _This is how it could be, we could be together, she could eat the food I make her, and I would never get tired of making for her._ Waverly knew she had only known the officer for a few days, but she could see years into her ideal future with Nicole. Waverly wanted kids, she wanted her own house (she wanted to live in the homestead, without Wynonna or Gus intruding in her personal life every five minutes), she now realized she wanted that with Nicole.

"Waves," Waverly didn't notice Nicole trying to tell her something. "Waverly, you there?"

"Yeah, sorry." Waverly stood up from her chair and walked around the table to stand behind Nicole. She wrapped her hands around Nicole neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What?" Nicole turned around to face Waverly, looking her in the eye with a soft smile.

"Never mind." Nicole stood up breaking Waverly's grip. Nicole went in for another kiss, but she pulled away once again. "But I do have to go to work."

Smiling at Waverly she hoisted the small brunette into her waist. Waverly let out a surprised yelp. Nicole carried her to the couch, were she gave her one last kiss before walking up the stairs to change into her uniform.

After Nicole got changed she gave Waverly one last kiss before heading to work. When she reached the station she saw the Waverly's sister, Wynonna standing in the doorway to an office next to her own. "Hey, Wynonna!" Nicole waved at the girl as she walked towards her. Wynonna looked up from her work to see Nicole standing in front of her. She looked the red head up and down the grabbed her arm and dragged her into the nearest interrogation room. She turned the light on and lightly pushed Nicole into the chair opposite of her. As Wynonna sat down she began to ask Nicole questions about herself. _Where are you from? Why are you here? Let me see your ID. Why did you cut your hair? How long have you been in Purgatory? Why are you a cop?_

Wynonna was moving so fast, Nicole only caught about half of the questions, then suddenly Wynonna stopped and pulled out her phone. Nicole still confused as to why she was here, decided to speak. "Uh, why are we in here?"

Wynonna put down her phone, and looked up at Nicole. Wynonna's eyes fixed on Nicole's. The light tapping of Wynonna's fingernails against the table made Nicole uncomfortable. "I've been watching over my baby sister since she was born, I'm not gonna let some _cop_ ," the word came out of her mouth in a harsh tone, like she had a rough past with them. "Fool with my sister, before I know every detail about their life." Wynonna leaned forward, the legs of the old table groaning under her weight. Nicole was trying to keep it cool while she talked about her life to Wynonna. She talked about how she was in the coast guard for most of her time in law enforcement, and how she moved to Purgatory to get away from the sea. She told Wynonna about being hospitalised at 20 years old after her legs were almost blown off her body by an explosion on the coast. Though she was still uncomfortable with Waverly dating a cop, Wynonna was intrigued by Nicole's tales of the sea. The two talked for almost 30 minutes before Wynonna got a text from waverly.

"Oh, shit!" The older Earp exclaimed. The text read _Sorry to bother you Wynonna, but I'm in the abandoned barn at the edge of our property, being held hostage by a freaky witch who looks like Mercedes!_ Waverly had a tendency to babble, even when it comes to text. "What?" asked Nicole. Standing up Wynonna gestured for Nicole to follow her out the door. "Waves is in trouble."


End file.
